


Dreamcatcher

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Dreamcatcher

As Steve sat at the table and waited for his lunch, he studied the web-like mural on the wall and asked the waitress about it when she returned with his order; learning that it was a depiction of a dreamcatcher, which she explained was was a Native American hoop with a web and sometimes other items attached that was thought to capture bad dreams; after she left, he took out his notebook and added dreamcatcher and Native American to his notebook.


End file.
